


The Horse and His Captive

by mayelisa



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abuse, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble Collection, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied Torture, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayelisa/pseuds/mayelisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about this was wrong. It was a sin. She had been seduced by a monster and there was no turning back. Collection of Hichi/Hime drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bound

**Author's Note:**

> On the Five Lifetimes, One Love forum I've joined a small gathering of people who like the pairing of Shirosaki (Hichigo) and Orihime. We've all started a collab, but these are a few drabbles that I've written. These are definitely not for kiddies to enjoy (thus the M rating.) This one was was inspired by the prompts "bound/tied" and "dance".
> 
> Disclaimer: Bleach and all characters are owned by Tite Kubo. I wish I owned them, but I don't.

Drabble I: Bound

He watched in delight as she writhed under his touch, her auburn hair splaying across the sheets. He ran his long, white fingers down her thigh, reveling in the feel of her soft skin. His black and gold eyes glinted with lust when a heady moan tore from his captive's lips.

Her hands strained against the leather straps binding them to the bedpost. At first she had protested, but her fears were soon forgotten under his skillful touch. Her body quivered with want as she gazed at the man grinning sadistically down at her through hooded eyes.

"Please…" she whispered thickly. She wasn't sure if she would be able to take this much longer.

"Not yet princess," purred the beast, his eyes dancing with glee. He could feel the shudder than raced down her spine as he grazed his teeth against her neck.

"The king may give you what you want, but he's not here," he taunted. "I'm going to take my sweet time."

Her eyes widened in surprise at his words before a cry of ecstasy sprang unbidden from her lips when he suddenly ground his hips against hers. He grinned at her reaction before resuming his previous activities. She would just have to wait to dance the night away; tonight was his turn and she was in for one hell of a ride.


	2. Helpless

Drabble II: Helpless

A shudder ran down her spine as his tongue glided over her neck and his hands possessively roved her curves. Everything about this was wrong. It was a sin. She had been seduced by a monster and there was no turning back. There was no fighting the desire coursing through her veins and the monster knew that.

"You're mine," he hissed as he ran a claw along the curve of her neck. She winced when his claw punctured her virgin skin, warm blood spilling from the wound. "No one is going to save you."

She gasped when he crushed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss, his tongue forcing its way into her warm cavern. Once she succumbed to him, he left her mouth to run his tongue along her jaw and neck. The sound of ripping fabric greeted her ears and she watched as the white fabric that once covered her large chest being cast to the side. His lips captured hers again as he roughly shoved her against a wall, one of his hands pinning hers above her head. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her when he pressed his hard member against her core. She peered into his eyes and gasped at the lust shining within their golden depths.

She was helpless to stop him from ripping the scanty material covering her breasts.

Helpless as he roughly nipped and sucked at her hardened nipples, a low growl escaping him.

Completely, utterly helpless as he ravaged her virgin body without a second thought.

She was helpless and loving every minute of it.


	3. Escape

Drabble III: Escape

She shuddered as she pulled the blankets over her head, desperate for a way out.

_She had to escape._

She could still feel him touching her naked body and it made her sick to her stomach. She stifled a sob as a single tear slid down her cheek.

_She needed to find an escape._

Her eyes widened in horror when the blankets were ripped away from her shaking body. Black and gold eyes taunted her and she was frozen with fear.

"Don't be scared Queeny," the monster purred, a sadistic smile pulling at his lips.

Her cries where silenced when his lips possessively claimed hers.

_There was no escape._


	4. Silk

Drabble IV: Silk

She stared at herself in the mirror, disgust written all over her face. Bruises covered her pale skin, accentuated by still healing gashes. She clung to the silk robe that covered the worst of her wounds, shame enveloping her. Her ashen eyes slowly turned towards the large bed, the source of her shame.

Approaching it, she let her fingers trail across the silken sheets, a wave of nausea gripping her. Despite his lavish gifts, she would always be sickened - sickened by her inability to say no.

"What's wrong, Queeney?" purred the monster as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist possessively.

"Nothing," she murmured.

"Good."

She gasped as he spun her around, a malicious grin on his face. She watched in horror as he tore the robe from her battered and bruised body. As he claimed her lips in a bruising kiss, the shreds of silk fluttered softly to the ground.


	5. Desk

Drabble V: Desk

She gazed out the window, watching as the rain splattered against the panes of glass. Normally she enjoyed the rain, but something just didn't feel right that evening. Hugging herself tightly, her muscled tensed when she heard footsteps behind her. She slowly turned her head, her eyes widening when she found herself staring into a pair of gold and black eyes. She froze in horror as he approached her, his lips stretching into a toothy grin – her heart froze when his fangs glinted in the dim light.

"There you are, Queeny. I was looking for you," he said as he drew closer to her.

Her eyes widened when he suddenly appeared mere inches away from her, his golden eyes glinting with lust. She flinched when he softly ran a finger down the side of her face, a small whimper escaped her when he roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"P-please… Don't," she whispered, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

Her eyes widened when he ripped her blouse away, the tattered fabric falling to the ground. Pushing against his chest, she trembled under his bloodthirsty gaze.

"No!" she cried, grabbing his wrist when he turned his attention to her bra.

His eyes narrowed, the golden irises glinting dangerously at the sound of her refusal. In a swift movement, he grasped her throat tightly as he pushed her backwards against her desk.

"Wrong move, Queeny."

"D-don't!"

She watched in horror as he ripped her slacks away from her body, taking the lacy undergarments she was wearing with them. Choking back a sob, she screwed her eyes shut, trying to imagine herself elsewhere. The sound of papers fluttering to the floor as he swept them away was lost on her as she was forcibly bent over the hard wood, his hand closing around her neck to hold her still. Tears flowed down her cheeks and her body shook with silent sobs as he thrust into her over and over again.


	6. Child

Drabble VI: Child

She paced back and forth, her bare feet padding against the cold floor tiles. She glanced at the clock – two minutes to go. She nibbled on her lower lip, her stomach fluttering anxiously. She glanced at the clock again – one minute to go.

She had a pretty good idea how it had come to this. It started with him slipping into her room in the dead of night and brutally taking her, but over time she began to enjoy these nighttime visits. Then she started getting sick and overcome with fatigue.

She glanced at the clock – time was up. She rushed over to the sink counter and shakily picked up the small stick. Her eyes widened and her heart froze as she slumped to the floor, staring at the object in disbelief.

She was with child, and it could only be one person's…  _His._


	7. Name

Drabble VII: Name

"What's your name?"

He stiffened, ever-so-slightly, as the words fell from her swollen lips. Her auburn hair fell across his bare chest as she propped her head up, her gray eyes probing his.

"I don't have one," he said gruffly as he closed his eyes and laced his fingers together behind his head.

"You have to have one! Everyone has a name!" she protested, her brows furrowing.

"Well not me. Hollows don't have names."

He cracked one eye open, his golden iris glinting in the dim light, as he felt her shift next to him. His lust began to resurface when her breast brushed against him and his eyes glinted dangerously as they roved over her naked form, still flushed from their earlier activities. Why the King had never bed her before was beyond him.

"Ah! I know!" she declared suddenly, her eyes bright with triumph. "I'll call you Shirosaki-kun! 'Shiro' because your shinigami robes are white and 'saki' because that's part of Kurosaki-kun's name. And you're a part of him." Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she murmured the last part.

"That's absurd. I don't need a fucking name."

"B-but, what am I supposed to call you?"

With a groan, he kneaded his temples – was she always this stubborn?

"If I let you call me that, will you shut the hell up about it?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her nodding enthusiastically, a bright smile on her face. A sadistic grin crept across his face as he wrapped an arm around her waist, roughly pulling her against him.

"Good, because I have other plans for tonight…" he whispered, his tongue running along the outer shell of her ear.


	8. Deep

Drabble VIII: Deep

She shuddered as the brisk wind tousled her auburn hair, pulling the strands where it saw fit. Pulling her leather jacket closer, she buried her face into her scarf, hoping to make it home before night fell. Snow crunched under her boots as her pace quickened – she couldn't be caught alone. Street lamps flickered to life around her and her heart seized in her chest.

It wasn't always like this. She used to wander aimlessly for hours at night, reveling in the multitude of stars that glittered brightly in the heavens. She used to wonder what it would be like to go into space – did the stars have families? Were there parties?

She quickly learned that she would never be able to visit the stars; she was too far under to reach them.

Rounding a corner, she froze, her eyes wide with fear.

_He found her._

His large frame leaned casually against the brick wall, arms crossed over his chest. Tanned skin spanned for miles, concealing the powerful muscles beneath. Orange hair fell into his eyes, a stark contrast to the black bomber jacket he wore. Despite his good looks, it was his eyes that struck a complex mix of fear and lust into Orihime's heart. The golden irises glinted dangerously in the dim light, causing her heart to race.

Without a word, he pushed himself away from the wall, his long strides quickly closing the distance between them. Instinctively backing away, Orihime found herself cornered. Her back pressed against the cold, hard wall behind her, she flinched when he placed his large hand next to her face.

"You thought you could get away?" he hissed. She bit her lower lip, unsure of what to do as his eyes slowly ran over her womanly curves.

"N-no, I just –"

"You just what? Thought you'd be able to have one night where I gave you a reprieve?" She screwed her eyes shut when he leaned closer, a shiver of anticipation running down her spine as his hot breath fanned over her neck. "Think again, Princess."

She swallowed thickly as he slowly licked the outer shell of her ear. Her legs began to quake under the absurd amount of lust that pulsed through her veins. It was wrong –  _so very wrong_  – to feel this way. His demented demands had left their mark on both her soul and her conscience; she could never look at the love of her life the same way again.

He pulled the scarf from around her neck, nipping roughly at the tender skin. Cold air filled her lungs at the sudden pain that erupted across her throat. She could feel the warm, sticky fluid flowing down her pale skin, staining her sweater. A low growl drew her gaze back to his, moments before his lips crushed against hers. A metallic taste invaded her mouth as he forced his tongue past her lips and she threaded her fingers into his hair – whether it was to pull him away or hold on for dear life, she wasn't sure.

He loved how she tasted – the sweetness of her blood made her irresistible. He swiftly unbuckled his pants before impatiently shoving her skirt up to her hips and ripping her undergarments off. Orihime barely noticed the shreds of fabric drifting softly to the ground when she felt his strong hand grab her upper thigh and wrap her leg around his waist. She complied, wrapping her other leg around him as he balanced her against the wall.

She waited breathlessly, his golden eyes boring into hers, a satisfied smirk playing about his lips. An involuntary moan escaped her as he thrust into her, her head rolling backwards at the erotic sensations coursing through her. As he continued to slide his cock into her willing core –  _deeper, faster_  - she hazily glanced up at the heavens.

She had already been pulled into the depths of his twisted reality and vaguely acknowledged that there was no hope for her.


	9. Child Part II

Drabble IX: Child (Part II)

He smirked when he noticed the window left open – just enough room for him to slip through unnoticed. His golden eyes scanned the dark room, looking for any sign of life. He scowled when she wasn't in her bed. Silently making his way through the apartment, he stopped when a familiar floral scent wafted around him.

With a wicked grin, he pushed the bathroom door open, eager to claim her luscious body once again. He faltered when he saw her curled up on the floor, her face buried in her hands. Her petite frame shook under the force of silent sobs. Frowning, he made his way over to her and knelt beside her.

She didn't acknowledge his presence.

Roughly grabbing her chin, he forced her gaze to meet his. Her normally vibrant gray eyes were dull and emotionless, trails from tears that long ago stopped falling stained her pale cheeks. Glancing down, he noticed that she clutched a small strip tightly to her chest – almost as if she were afraid to lose it. Wrenching it out of her grasp, he held it up to the light and glared at the offending object.

"What the fuck is this?" He turned his gaze to her as she murmured something so quiet that he had missed it. "Orihime, what the  _fuck_  is this thing?" he growled.

She raised her gaze to him, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. "I-I'm pregnant," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

His eyes widened in horror as the meaning behind the small stick became clear. Grabbing her shoulders, he roughly shook her, a low growl emanating from his chest.

"Get rid of it!"

"Wh-what?" Her eyes widened at the murderous glint in his eyes.

"You heard me. Get rid of it! I don't care how you do it! Just get that…that  _thing_  out of you!"

"But I –"

"If you don't find a way, I will!" he spat. Grabbing her wrist, he drug her to her feet and out the door. She struggled against his hold, panic overtaking her.

"No," she whispered.

He rounded on her, his eyes flashing dangerously. "What the fuck did you say?"

"I said no."


	10. Child Part III

Drabble X: Child (Part III)

She hummed softly to herself – a happy tune, despite her predicament. She moved gracefully about the kitchen, her swollen belly peeking out from under her apron. Lovingly caressing the bump, she smiled softly. Eighteen years old and with a child – she was still a child herself in many people's eyes, but that didn't matter.

Tatsuki had been furious when she found out, but eventually came to terms with her friend's desire to have the child. Without much trouble, Orihime had been able to graduate high school without anyone else finding out. She had already been able to secure a part-time job to support herself and the baby, but it was clear that she wouldn't be able to do the things she used to be able to do.

Staring blankly out the window, she continued to stir the batter in the metallic bowl she cradled. Part of her wondered if Ichigo had ever found out about her pregnancy. If he did, he had never let on that he knew.

" _Get rid of it!"_

She shuddered at the menacing voice that wafted through her memories. He had been furious that night – rightfully so. She defied him, insisting that she keep her unborn child. No matter how much he beat her, degraded her, dirtied her, she would never let him harm her – no, their – child.

It was that night that he left her. She had seen or heard nothing from him in nearly six months. With a small sigh, she mentally chastised herself.  _'It's for the best,'_ she thought. Her child would be born into a happy, healthy environment – far away from the evil they would have been subjected to otherwise.

Shaking her head, she smiled warmly as she began spooning the cookie batter onto the baking tray. Sliding it into the oven, she arched her back, trying to massage the stiffness that had begun to be a part of her daily life. Turning around, she intended to begin cleaning up the mess she had made.

Her heart froze and she backed against the oven, her eyes wide. Black and gold eyes penetrated hers, a satisfied smirk playing about his lips.

"Shiro… Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I've come to take back what's mine."


	11. Scar

Drabble XI: Scar

A soft yellow light flooded the dark room, casting the young girl in a soft glow. Her loose auburn hair spilled over her shoulder as she gazed, transfixed, at the wounds on her wrists that were slowly beginning to heal. No emotion shone in the depths of her ashen eyes as Shuno and Ayame shared a pitying look with one another. No matter how hard they tried, they would never be able to fully heal these wounds. Not when  _he_  was responsible for them.

As she watched her pale skin stitch together to form a thin, pink scar a soft sob escaped the healer. Wordlessly, the fairies disbanded the glowing oval and returned to their place in her hairpins. They watched helplessly as tears silently streamed down the broken girl's cheeks, almost as if the reality of her situation had just come crashing down on her.

Clenching her right wrist, she stared down in disbelief at the faint line that now marred her skin. It was like every other time – he would find some new way to torture her and no matter how desperately she tried to erase the evidence, it would never completely fade. She shuddered at the memories of his claws slicing her skin like warm butter and his fangs piercing her throat, shoulders and breasts. Another sob escaped her as she buried her face in her hands, allowing herself to break down. Just this once.

No matter what she did, she would forever be marked as his.


	12. Flame

Drabble XII: Flame

Emotionless gray eyes started at the blazing fire before her, the panicked screams of nearby people a dull background noise. The flames licked at the inky sky, casting a bright light on the once dark town. A brisk wind tousled her hair, auburn strands flying wildly about her face. Clutching at the blanket one of the firefighters had draped across her bare shoulders, she swallowed thickly as bile rose in her throat.

She had done this. In a brief moment of panic, she had managed to ruin countless lives in only a few moments.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath only to gag on the strong smell of kerosene. Glancing down at her hands, her eyes widened in horror at the realization of what she had done.

She couldn't take it anymore. The thought of being marked as property over and over again each night was more than she could take. Without thinking, she had doused her apartment – the kitchen, bedroom and even her brother's shrine – in kerosene. Standing outside the doorway in only her pajamas, she struck a match and hesitated for only the briefest of moments before tossing the torch into the room.

It was shortly after the flames began to consume her possessions that the fire trucks arrived.

Her body trembled as she took in the amount of damage she had done and she took a step backwards. A startled gasp escaped her as she collided into something solid, and a pair of hands gripped her shoulders tightly. Hot breath fanned against the back of her neck and she swallowed thickly, fear overtaking her.

"Nice job, Queeny. Never thought ya had it in ya to come with me."


	13. Scream

Drabble XIII: Scream

A low growl sounded deep in his throat as his eyes devoured the curvaceous figure laid out before him. Auburn hair splayed across the white linens. Delicate, creamy skin spanned for miles, tinted with a rosy blush. She was like an offering to a God – one that he would gladly take.

She flinched as his lips brushed against her ear, his hot breath fanning against her flushed skin. She had struggled at first, wishing to be anywhere but within this monster's grasp. No matter how hard she hit, bit or clawed him, it never deterred him. She eventually lost the will to fight and surrendered herself to him.

"What's the matter, Queeney?" purred the beast. Running a clawed finger down the curve of her neck, his lust deepened at the sight of crimson seeping from the wound.

She screwed her eyes shut, disgust washing over her as he slowly ran his tongue over the shallow wound. Her small hands clenched at the sheets, a tremor wracking her body. She prayed silently, begging the Gods to make him leave before he tainted her any further. Tears coursed down her cheeks and she turned her face away; she couldn't bear the torture of not knowing what would come next.

He groaned in pleasure – her blood tasted just as sweet as he had imagined. Sweeter in fact. He roughly seized her bare breasts, molding them in his grasp. Grazing his teeth against the soft skin just above her heart, he lazily lapped at the blood that spilled forth.

A sadistic smirk played across his lips at her still form. She had struggled, fighting with all of her strength to keep him at bay. What she didn't know is that just made it all the more exciting. Now she lay still, letting him do as he pleased. His eyes narrowed; there had to be a way to get a reaction out of her. A small whimper escaped her lips when he roughly pinched her hardened nipples and an idea struck him.

Pushing himself up, he hovered above her waiting for her to look at him. When she refused to turn her gaze, he grabbed her chin and forcibly turned her head. Her eyes were wide, but no emotion shone within them. Slowly, ever-so slowly, he brushed his fingertips down the side of her neck and between her breasts. Her eyes widened as his fingers trailed down her flat stomach, her heart seizing when she realized his intentions.

Grabbing his wrist, she stared at him with panic-stricken eyes, mute with shock. Her breathing became labored under his fierce gaze. If it hadn't been for his eyes, she would have thought it was Ichigo. The soft orange locks that hung in front of his eyes. His tanned skin, hardened with muscles. Anyone would think it was Ichigo, but if they saw the golden irises and darkness surrounding them, they would know it wasn't him.

"I-Ichigo…" she whispered. "I know you're in there. Please…"

A familiar scowl formed on his face and she gasped when he roughly pinned her to the bed by her throat. Leaning down, he whispered fiercely in her ear, "Don't ever say that name around me, you little bitch."

Relinquishing his grasp on her throat, he nipped at her earlobe as his fingers drifted past her navel and between her legs. Panicked, Orihime frantically tried to free herself, but his grip on her was too strong. Her heart stopped when his gruff voice greeted her ears.

"Scream for me, Queeny."

She couldn't help the blood-curdling scream that escaped her as he claimed her.


	14. Breathe

Drabble XIV: Breath

The scrape of shoes against pavement. The rustle of fabric. Labored breathing.

These were the sounds that surrounded Orihime as she dashed down the desolate street. Her ashen eyes darted around her surroundings, frantically searching for a place to hide. Blood pulsed in her ears, drowning out everything around her as her heart slammed painfully into her chest. Her auburn hair stuck to her forehead, matted down with sweat. Rounding a corner, she pushed herself to run faster. Her lungs ached as she pulled in a ragged breath and her legs screamed in agony, but still she ran.

Slowing her steps, she spared a glance behind her, hoping against hope that she had lost her pursuer. Clutching the stitch in her side, she stumbled over a cardboard box but quickly regained her balance. Swallowing against the dryness of her throat, she listened intently, trying to hear past her own pounding heartbeat. Her eyes widened in horror as she heard the footsteps of her pursuer.

Pushing her already aching body, she rounded another corner. She winced as her elbow scraped against the brick wall, but she ignored the pain. Stumbling to a halt, her eyes widened and she felt as if what little air she had in her lungs had been knocked out of her.

"No…" she whispered hoarsely.

It was a dead end.

Glancing around, she searched frantically for an alternative route, but found none. She felt her panic rise when she realized she was trapped. Hearing the scrape of canvas shoes against the pavement, she spun around to face her attacker. Backing up, she felt her back brush against the rough exterior of the brick wall and it dawned on her that there really was no way out this time.

"Well hello, Princess," murmured the man as he slowly advanced on her. His steps were slow and calculated, his eyes glittering in the darkness. With each step, Orihime's panic rose.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" she asked shakily, her body trembling.

He didn't answer. Instead, he closed the distance between them and roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her gaze to meet his. She shivered at the golden irises and the lust that shone in their depths. He slowly ran his tongue over his lips, his eyes roving over her trembling body.

"God, you look good enough to eat," he purred.

Releasing his grip on her chin, he ran his fingertips down the side of her neck. He grinned when he paused on her jugular, her pulse fluttering rapidly against his fingers. Orihime screwed her eyes shut as his hand trailed over her collarbone. Biting her lower lip, she felt tears burning at the corner of her eyes, but she refused to cry. She wouldn't let him see her lose the last shred of sanity she had left. Cracking an eye open, she glanced up at him and froze at the grin he sported. His teeth glinted in the sparse moonlight and she swore that his canines seemed longer than normal.

Fingering the fabric of her blouse for a moment, he reveled in the look of sheer panic in her eyes. Yanking his hand down, he ripped apart her blouse, buttons flying everywhere. He could hear the small intake of air filling her lungs and his eyes narrowed. Clamping his mouth over hers, he swallowed her panicked cries, a feral moan sounding in the back of his throat. Pulling away, he gently fingered her silky locks and glared at her. She cowered under his gaze, a bead of sweat running down the side of her flushed face.

Claiming her lips again, he pinned her against the wall, his hips grinding into hers. Panicking, Orihime tried pushing him away but her efforts were useless – he was too strong. She gasped when he roughly seized her breasts, molding the pliable flesh in his palm. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she gritted her teeth when he roughly pinched her hardened nipple. Chuckling deeply, he licked the salty tears from her cheeks before burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Now Princess, don't cry. It'll be over before you know it," he whispered huskily over her soft skin. Biting down on the soft flesh, he closed his eyes in pleasure as the sweet liquid that ran through her veins coated his tongue.

Biting back a groan, Orihime tried to ignore the need surfacing in her body as he ground his hips forcefully against hers. Nothing was making sense. He looked just like him – the orange hair and tanned skin. The same rugged features and muscled physique. But it couldn't be him. She couldn't help the shudder of pleasure that ran down her spine as his lips trailed down her neck and between her breasts.

' _This isn't Kurosaki-kun,'_  she thought vaguely, her fear subsiding slightly.

Her eyes widened when he suddenly pushed her skirt up over her hips. Catching his gaze, she shuddered under the intense lust dancing in his eyes. Before she could protest, he clamped his mouth over hers, his tongue forcing its way into her sweet cavern. Gripping her leg, he threw it over his hip and pressed her against the wall. She could hear the distinct sound of a zipper being undone moments before he slammed into her wet heat. A cry sprang from her lips at the forceful entry and tears burned at the corners of her eyes.

Drawing in a ragged breath, she choked back a moan as he thrust into her aching core. Threading her fingers through his hair, she held on for dear life under his forceful movements. Suddenly, his muscles tensed and he released inside of her. She couldn't stop the cry that escaped her as her core suddenly exploded. Withdrawing from her, he let her slump against the wall, her breathing labored and her cheeks flushed. Smoothing the wrinkles from his clothes, he smiled sadistically down at his victim.

"Until we meet again, Princess," he murmured.

And then he was gone.


	15. Sentimental

Drabble XV: Sentimental

"What day is it?"

"Eh?"

Turning away from the mirror, a tube of lip gloss in hand, Orihime stared blankly at the man lounging in her bed. The white linen sheets were thrown lazily over his narrow hips, but his long legs and torso were bare. His head was propped up on his hand, orange bangs falling into his eyes. Orihime blushed slightly as her eyes roved over his leanly muscled chest, thoughts about their previous activities still dancing in her mind.

"What's the date?" he drawled, his golden eyes glinting in amusement at the dazed look crossing the queens' face.

"Oh! It's the first of September," she said as she tore her gaze away from the tantalizing view of his naked body and focused on the mirror before her. After a few moments of silence, she paused in applying her makeup and glanced at his reflection. "Why?"

"No reason."

"I'm sure there has to be a reason. You normally don't ask me about trivial things like the date." Setting her eye shadow down on the smooth wood of her dresser, she turned around to look at him. Crossing her arms, she leaned against the piece of furniture behind her. "Usually you leave that sort of thing to Ichigo."

The man before her visibly tensed at the mention of his master's name – the name of the queen's husband. It had become rare for him to gain control of Ichigo's body the past few years, but every now and then he would come to an agreement with the king; let the horse bed the queen for a night and he would leave the king alone. Ichigo had seemed less than enthused at first, but once he made sure that Orihime would be safe, he agreed.

"This has nothing to do with that bastard," spat the hollow.

"Then tell me why you're asking about the date." Gray eyes bore into gold and the hollow noted he wouldn't be able to avoid the determined queen's demands much longer.

"Your…your birthday is coming up," he muttered, his gaze drifting down to the sheets. "I wanted to make sure I could get you something before then."

"Why Shirosaki!" gasped Orihime, her eyes dancing in delight. "I had no idea you were so sentimental!"

"I'm not sentimental!" he growled. "You know damn well I have no heart."

His eyes widened in momentary shock as the bed dipped beneath Orihime's weight and she placed her hand on his chest. After a moment, a bright smile erupted on her face.

"Then who's heartbeat is it that I'm feeling?" she teased.

Eyes narrowing, the hollow grinned devilishly as he grabbed Orihime before she could scamper away.

"I'll show you how damn  _sentimental_  I can be."

Orihime giggled as she allowed the hollow to show her just how sentimental he could really be.


	16. Mirror

Drabble XVI: Mirror

"Are you almost ready?"

Peering around the corner, Orihime wrinkled her brow in confusion when she saw her husband sprawled out on their bed, his face pressed into a pillow. His bright, unruly hair a beacon in the dark room. Flipping the light switch, she padded across the room and gently nudged his limp body, puffing her cheeks out in irritation.

"Mou! We're going to be late!" Muttering to herself, she assessed herself in the full-length mirror that stood across the room. Patting gently at a stray hair that had escaped her up-do, she nodded in approval at the strapless red dress that hugged her curves.

Noticing her husband stirring in the mirror's reflection, Orihime smiled gently. Reaching into her jewelry box, she pulled out a pair of silver hoop earrings. Absently, she began chatting with her silent husband, oblivious to the fact that his movements were a bit strained – almost as if he wasn't the same person.

"What do you think Tatsuki-chan's surprise is? It has to be big if she and Ishida-kun are throwing a dinner party." Pausing, Orihime pondered what it could be for a moment before a bright smile formed on her face. "Ah! Of course! How silly of me. Tatsuki-chan is in the top ten of the women's judo champions in the world right now."

Shaking her head at her forgetfulness, she glanced at her husband's reflection. Her smile faded and her earring slipped from her hand and landed gently in the plush carpet as he curled his large hands around her shoulders.

Her eyes widened in terror as her gaze was met by the reflection of black and gold.


	17. Hatred

Drabble XVII: Hatred

"I hate you," she spat as she glowered at the man before her.

Grinning wickedly, he leaned in, licking the side of her neck in one slow, languid motion. Screwing her eyes shut, she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her flinch under his touch.

"Now, now. You can't really mean that, Princess," he cooed mockingly as he twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. Running the edges of his teeth over her earlobe, his breath fanned across her neck as he whispered, "I know you enjoy it."

Bile rose in her throat as his hands traveled over her waist and hips, but she forced herself to remain still. Her hands curled into fists as she strained against the chains binding her to the wall.

 _'His idea of fun,'_  she thought with disgust.

A gasp involuntarily escaped her as he pressed his fingers against her sex, the chill of his fingers penetrating her thin panties. He hummed in pleasure at his discovery, an indignant smirk stretching across his face, his golden irises sparkling mischievously.

"Why Princess, you're positively soaked," he taunted. His eyes widened momentarily as his captive suddenly spit on him, the moisture dripping down from his cheek.

"Screw you," she whispered heatedly, her eyes blazing with hatred for her captor.

Scowling, her captor wiped the moisture from his face before growling at her.

"Fine. Have it your way," he growled.

Not even a moment later, her torn panties were floating to the ground and he slammed into her slick heat, taking her by surprise. Gritting her teeth, she suffered through her torment as he thrust in and out of her with reckless abandon.

She hated him with every fiber of her being.

And someday, she would have her revenge.


	18. Rain

Drabble XVIII: Rain

Stumbling on a small rock, Orihime blindly reached out to grasp at a nearby wall. Feeling her fingers scrape against the rough exterior, she vaguely acknowledged the dull pain as she slowly turned her gaze towards the sky. Rolling black clouds covered the city, thunder sounding in the distance as rain pounded against her already damp skin. Her auburn hair, usually falling in thick curls around her delicate features, was now plastered against her skin.

Sighing softly, her eyelids drifted shut, her thick lashes lying flush against her cheeks.

 _'How did it come to this?'_  she wondered idly. Savoring the chilly air, her lips curved up in a wry smile as she remembered.  _'That's right... Kurosaki-kun lost to his inner hollow.'_

A shudder wracked her body as she vividly recalled the haunted look in his eyes as black slowly invaded the whites of his eyes, his lips curling into a chilling sneer. Horrified, Orihime could do nothing as his hollow claimed her lips in a searing kiss, his hands roving over her body possessively. Tears stung at her eyes as she remembered the glint in his eyes, the rough voice in her ear, the bruising grip on her hips.

She had somehow managed to escape, but she had a feeling it was only because the hollow had decided to let her go. A malicious grin floated in her memory and she shook her head fiercely, forcing the unpleasant thoughts away. Unfortunately, she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to hear the footsteps of someone approaching her.

Her eyes widened as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and she bit back the scream that rose in her throat as a familiar reiatsu wafted around her. Something buried itself in the crook of her neck and she placed at hand to her wildly beating heart when she realized who it was.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, you startled me," she whispered, her voice trembling slightly.

"Sorry..." he mumbled against the damp skin of her neck. Hot color climbed Orihime's cheeks as his lips brushed against her skin and his hot breath fanned across her neck.

"It's alright," she murmured, relief flooding her body at the sound of his gruff voice. "Did you..." Trailing off, she licked her lips as she fought for the words she wanted to say. "Did you manage to..."

"If you're asking about the hollow, I beat the bastard's ass," he replied heatedly as he raised his head from her shoulder.

Stifling a giggle at her crush's vulgar language, Orihime was immensely grateful to have her friend back to normal. Her eyes widened as she realized that Ichigo's arms were still firmly wrapped around her waist and her face felt as if it would nearly explode from the amount of blood pooling in her cheeks. She gasped when Ichigo suddenly turned her around and planted his lips on hers. Unsure of what to do, she merely stood there, her eyes wide but unseeing as a single thought crossed her mind.

_'Kurosaki-kun is kissing me...'_

Pulling away slightly, Ichigo's dark brown eyes burned into her own and she was left breathless at the intensity that shone in their depths.

"K-Kurosaki-kun..."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he whispered heatedly as he cupped her cheek, his long fingers threading into her damp hair. "Inoue...you drive me crazy."

Pulling her close, Ichigo dropped his head and captured her lips again, this time in an urgent kiss. Closing her eyes, Orihime gripped the front of his soaked shirt tightly, the heat from his skin burning her through the thin fabric. Standing on her tip-toes, she eagerly sought his lips, her stomach clenching with anticipation. Despite being somewhat awkward, the kiss soon became heated and urgent, each seeking comfort in each others' presence.

Panting, Orihime broke the kiss, her heated gaze roving over Ichigo's features, her sluggish brain desperately trying to wrap itself around what exactly had happened. She had never felt so alive as she did at this moment, her blood pounding in her veins, the chill from the pouring rain all but forgotten. Her cheeks flushed as Ichigo's gaze hungrily took in her form and she shifted her gaze to the ground, her fingers twisting the fabric of her shirt between them.

"Kurosaki-kun, I-" she started, but was cut short as a squeak escaped her as he suddenly pushed her against the adjacent wall. Curiously, she peered up at him, but couldn't see his eyes through his damp bangs that were plastered against his face. She winced as his grip on her shoulders grew rather tight, the pads of his fingers digging into her skin. "Kurosaki-kun, that hurts..."

A deep chuckle rumbled low in his chest, and a sudden sense of fear quickly overwhelmed Orihime. Raising his gaze to hers, her eyes widened in terror and she fought the urge to scream. His eyes were no longer the passion-filled brown eyes of her beloved shinigami, but the black and gold of his inner hollow. He licked his lips, almost as if he was drooling over some delicacy placed before him.

"You're not Kurosaki-kun," she whispered.

"Damn right I'm not that bastard," spat the hollow, clearly irritated with her statement. Orihime flinched under his touch as he leaned in close, his teeth grazing the outer shell of her ear. "Now be a good girl and hold still."

A muffled scream escaped her as he crashed his mouth against hers, the tender urgency that had emanated from Ichigo replaced with a bestial lust. She screwed her eyes shut and pushed against his chest, but to no avail. He was simply too strong. Turning her head away from him, she shuddered in dread as he slowly ran his tongue down her neck.

"Now, now... There's no need to be afraid, Princess," cooed the monster as he pressed his lips to her jugular vein. "This won't hurt a bit."

She grit her teeth as pain exploded across her neck as he bit down, drawing blood. Tears streamed down her cheeks, mixing with the continuously falling rain as the man before her lazily lapped at the thin trail of blood running down her neck.

"Please...leave me alone," she whispered, her voice trembling.

"Where's the fun in that?" he purred. "I'm rather enjoying myself."

"Kurosaki-kun will stop you!" she shouted. Part of her desperately hoped that if she vocalized it, then it would really happen.

"That fucker can't do anything," he growled, his eyes hardening as he tightened his grip on her shoulders. "However, I can tell you that he's positively pissed that he's completely helpless right now."

Orihime watched in morbid fascination as the hollow rose to his full height, his tanned skin visible through the white t-shirt that clung to him like a second skin. His lips curved upwards into a smug smirk and she almost thought that Ichigo had beaten his hollow into submission again. Her eyes widened as he swept her into his arms in a single, fluid movement.

Grinning sadistically, the hollow leaned down to whisper in her ear, rain water dripping from his nose onto her cheek. "C'mon Princess. Let's go have some fun."


	19. Punishment

Drabble XIX: Punishment

"Stupid woman. You honestly thought you could get away from me?" he sneered, his eyes glinting maliciously.

"N-no, I -" Orihime cried out in pain as he snaked his hand into her hair, yanking it backwards roughly. Tears stung at her eyes as she stared blankly at the plaster ceiling, shuddering as his hot breath fanned over her exposed neck. She shuddered as his tongue slowly ran up her neck and along her jawline.

"You know there's nowhere for you to run," he murmured against her moist skin. "No one would find you anyway. There's nothing out here but desert for miles and miles. You'd die before you found help."

"Y-you're lying!" she gasped. "My family is looking for me, I know it!"

"Tch."

Glowering at his captive's less than cooperative attitude, Shirosaki let go of her hair before shoving her towards the bed. She stumbled, her knees hitting the edge of the bed, causing her to crash down onto the hard mattress. Orihime scrambled to her knees and hastily scooted backwards, her eyes wide in terror. Her heart was slamming painfully against her ribcage, her eyes transfixed on the man looming over her as she bumped into the wooden headboard.

She squeaked in fear as his hand inched towards her inner thigh and she instictively squeezed her legs together, halting his progress.

"C'mon, Princess," he cooed, a grin spreading across his features at her terrified expression. "If you do what I say, I promise I'll let you go."

Upon noticing that Orihime wasn't planning on cooperating with him, his eyes narrowed. Withdrawing his hands, he scowled as he contemplate what he could do. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, he crashed his lips onto hers, gripping the fabric of her skirt. With a yank, the sound of tearing cotton filled his ears and he grinned sadistically as she fought against his hold. Running his hand up her thigh, he shuddered at how soft her skin was and could only imagine what lay beneath her clothing. Orihime squirmed under his grip, gasping when he roughly grabbed her breast. Tears stung at the corner of her eyes as she began to face her fate.

"See?" he purred, running his tongue along her quivering lower lip. "It's not so bad, is it?"

"P-please," she whimpered, sobs choking her. "Let me go!"

Just as he was about to reply, he was cut off as someone pounded loudly on the door. Snapping his jaw shut, he glared coldly at Orihime.

His fun was about to be over, and he wasn't happy about it.


End file.
